I Knew You Were Trouble
by numbertenthirteen
Summary: Marceline finds out about Bonnibel's secret, and in order for that secret to be kept, she needs to be Marceline's slave.. Marceline, too, has a secret, Bonnibel is eager to know what that is. (AU-Bubbline) (songfic)


**I Knew You Were Trouble**

Bonnibel Bubblegum doesn't really mind Marceline as her 'maid'.

Yes, you heard it right, maid.

Being the school's sweetest glum and goody-two-shoes, and feared president of the Student Council, well.. she doesn't really care about being Marceline's maid.

Bonnibel's the only daughter of the town's supplier of sweets, meaning to say she's rich, so why did she became a 'maid' of Marceline Abadeer? the daughter of a simple farmer from a faraway city and the sibling of Marshall Lee who's reputation isn't nice in town.

Why?

Well, it all started when...

_"I want you to listen to me, as the Student Council President, I WANT YOU ALL TO FRIGGING LISTEN!" Bonnibel shouted over at the auditorium, the whole students were silenced, some were shivering and some where hiding in their seats._

_On the main entrance of the auditorium, there stood a girl, with the same age as the president, black hair that runs to her knees, which is being tied to a ponytail by a red ribbon, her slashed bangs that she ran a hand with, a smirk was on her face, her red eyes glowing in the darkness._

_"This school is composed of 40% females and 60% males, so you, boys, which belongs to that eww gender, I want you to respect girls, and girls, if anything happens, or if you're harrased, don't be shy to ask me for help, I'm not afraid to cut their... that part..." she narrowed her eyes at the boys who were busy fiddling at a porno magazine, they shivered and threw the magazine at the main entrance, the black haired girl caught it and went out of the auditorium._

_Bonnibel drifted her attention to the person who caught the magazine, she glared at the figure before she saw her smirking at her, waved the magazine and went out, she gritted her teeth and kept in mind that she'll get the woman later._

* * *

_"YOU!" Bonnibel shouted at the black haired girl who was sitting on the roof of the clock tower, the girl remained unfazed, her back still in Bonnibel's view. The pink haired girl shook her head in disdain as she slow got up and balanced herself on the roof._

_"I'm calling you." Bonnibel said irritably at the black haired figure, then the girl stood up and faced the pink haired beauty._

_Her long hair that's being swept by the wind, her red eyes glowing with still a smirk on her face._

_"Hey, what do you want?"_

_"Give me that magazine that the boys were busy reading earlier before I caught them.." she glared at her, the other girl still smirked and said, "No, it is mine, they returned it, nothing's wrong with it."_

_Bonnibel rubbed her temples, still not moving from where she's standing up, afraid to fall._

_"Bringing a porn magazine to school premises is really wrong," she glared at her before continuing, "let me remind you, under school rule #21 on the third paragraph, it is written that bringing any magazine which involves pornography is a major offense, now give me that mag, and for you, it's still a warning."_

_Marceline bit the inside of her left cheek, "No."_

_"Why you-" Bonnibel rushed her way to Marceline, balancing herself by running fast, Marceline laughed as she slid her way down and jumped off, using the end of the roof as support, she then jumped at the balcony leading to Bonnibel's office. On the other hand, the student council followed suit, but when she slid off the roof, she lost her balance and fell to the rooftop, she closed her eyes, this is it, I'm dead... she thought but was stopped when felt someone grab her, she opened her eyes and all she saw was glimmering red eyes, it was Marceline who caught her._

_Marceline jumped from the balcony to catch Bonnibel, now carrying her bridal style, they were now falling two floors down, and in order for her to not break her knees, seconds before landing, she ducked and rolled at the ground, the girl that she was carrying rolled with her, still in her arms, and lets go of her after landing._

_"Ugh, crap." Marceline cursed as she slowly sat up, the school bell rang, signalling the end of their second subject, rubbing her forehead, she looks at Bonnibel who was staring idly at her, she rolled her eyes before saying an annoyed, "What?"_

_"You... you saved me."_

_Marceline rolled her eyes and offered her hand for the girl to stand up, "Duh, here, take my hand, stand."_

_Bonnibel nodded, "Thanks..." she stopped as she dusted her skirt off, the raven haired girl nodded. _

_"Sure, I mean, it'd be a bad thing to hurt Spearmint's daughter."_

_And after that gush of wind, something was unleashed from Bonnibel, she quickly grabbed Marceline's collar and pinned her on a nearby tree, after that the bell rung, signalling the end of classes._

_"Who are you? How do you know about Spearmint? and what do you want?!" she asked, her blue eyes narrowing as she pierced her eyes to Marece__line's red ones, the other girl remain unfazed, still smirking._

_"I am Marceline Abadeer.."_

_"Abadeer..?"_

_"How are you connected to Lee? Marshall Lee?!" she angrily asked, pushing more force to her grip on Marceline's collar, their faces were inches apart._

_Marceline heard a group of girls coming their way, the wisest thing that she did was turn the table, she took hold of Bonnibel's wrists, easily she pushed her on the bush, the other girl fought, still smirking she followed her pace making them roll inside the bush and away from the group of girls who just walked pass them, Marceline was now in top of the pink girl, her wrists were pinned down by Marceline's pale ones._

_"Look, we may have the same last name but I don't know the guy." she responded to the princess' question, Bonnibel didn't believe at what the raven girl told her and spat back, "What do you want?"_

_"Be my slave."_

_Bonnibel Bubblegum blinked, twice, no, thrice._

_"What?!"_

_"All I want is a simple thing, be my slave."_

_Marceline let go, still on top of the now laughing pink haired girl, "Seriously?"_

_"Seriously."_

_Bubblegum's gaze softened, "Why?"_

_Marceline stood up, ran a hand to her hair and smirked, "I find you interesting, you're __**his **daughter, the very strong student council president, and based on my research, you're the different thing when you're in your home, and I would really like to know the real you.." she said, as if not thinking straight, this made Bonnibel blush._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I just want to know the real you, I've been keeping an eye on you ever since I laid these.." she paused to point are her eyes, "on you." and she pointed her finger at the blushing pink girl._

_The two of them were now standing, few meters away from each other._

_"And of course," a grin, as she slowly made her way to the pink girl, "Please don't take the wrong way, Princess... I've always been a fan of your father's sweets..." she stopped in front of the girl and her grin was replaced by a smile, "I'm wondering, what those pink lips taste." she brushed her thumb to Bonnibel's lips and lick her hand which she brushed._

_"Do you accept my offer to be your slave?"_

_Bonnibel in that moment froze, it was a first for her to be cornered like that, in the school's garden, under the shades of the trees, and after that small gush of wind, her hair swayed at the direction of the wind as well as the cherry blossoms._

_Marceline Abadeer, the result of a forbidden love of a nun and a poor farmer kissed the pink lips of Bonnibel Bubblegum, the daugher of the richest man in town, and the most beautiful maiden in the city._

_Marceline now have the answer of her wonderment, Bonnibel's lips tasted like strawberries._

_Bonnibel now knows what Marceline's lips tastes like, it has a mixture of pain, happiness and of course, _**_trouble._**

* * *

**_x-x-x_**

Bonnibel sighed as she opened the door of the Student Council office and sat down at the couch, her mind still not working properly about the incident few days ago.

Being her slave or maid isn't that hard, she'll just have to walk Marceline to her classes, wait for her until it's over and walk her again to the Horse Field, where she have her Horseback Riding practice after classes, she goes back to her office and do her works. That's all.

Her friends were bothered by it, but Bonnibel just simply smile and say, "_Nothing's wrong, It's just that I appreciate her now, and over the course of time, we became friends."_

But oh no, Taewoon Park didn't believe her best friend.

"Oh, hey Lady." she greeted her friend with a smile, she was called Lady because the people around her has a difficulty in pronuncing her name, and well, Taewoon was okay with Lady, it seems cute.

"I wanna talk to you," she said with a serious tone, Bonnibel nodded she stood up, as other girl took her seat, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, sit."

Bonnibel gulped, "What is it?"

"What is your relationship with Marceline?" she directly asked.

What Bonnibel liked about her best friend is she's blunt, she's not afraid to ask any questions that is bothering her, she's often seen to be a laid back senior in the school with her teacher boyfriend, but that's all, aside from being Bonnibel's best friend, Lady's family owns the school that they're studying right now.

"We are just friends."

"Since when?"

she tried to find the right lie to cover the truth, if not, she'll be breaking the deal that she made with Marceline.

_"I have some terms and conditions about this slave thing." Bonnibel said as they walked back to the school, Marceline looked at her to continue._

_"Don't tell anyone and don't make it obvious."_

_The other girl nodded, "You must do the same thing, and if caught, your secret's out."_

"Does she know?" Lady inquired, Bonnibel's eyes widened, still not moving her head.

Bonnibel's father, Ronald Hiedler supplies the town with sweets, earning Bonnibel the name as Bonnibel Bubblegum, but other than supplying the town with sweets, her dad has another job and that is to secure that the town only eats his sweets, if there are other candy merchant, he'd ask someone to _kill it before it spreads. _

"I don't think that she knows.." she responded as she took a candy and started eating it, the other girl shook her head, "I really hate it when you lie to me, PB, tell me the truth.."

Finally giving up, "Look, sorry for lying." she apologized and was returned by a smile, "But I can't tell you.. we had a deal and it might be bad if you know about this."

"Is it fatal?" she asked, concerned.

"I can handle myself, and she saved my life" she smiled, "so I guess I'm grateful for that..."

after that, her phone beeped, it was a text from her boss.

_Hey, we had no practice just a meeting, pick me up after 7 minutes, :)_

"Got to go." she smiled apologetically at her friend as she went to her table and picked up a red envelope, Lady shot her a look before sighing and sat on the other table with a plate written on it as, "T_aewoon Park, Vice-President_."

"I guess I'll be handling these files for this day?" she asked, Bonnibel nodded, "sorry, really.."

"It's okay, take care."

"I will, you too."

* * *

x-x-x

Marceline was sitting cross-legged, facing the whole race track, she still got her practice uniform, composed of light blue turtle-neck, her black blazer, and white skinny pants with brown leather shoes. Her hair tied to a dirty ponytail, she sighed as she jugged on her water.

"Hey."

a sweet voice greeted her, Marceline glanced at the girl who is now looking at her.

As usual, Bonnibel is sporting the school uniform.

White button up, blue tie with a silver edges, school's black skirt that's above the knees and the black school shoes with a pair of white knee socks.

"Hey.." Marceline greeted back, she stood up, dusting off her pants and ran a hand to her messy bangs.

Bonnibel simply smiled at her, "Shall we? or you need to change?"

Marceline nodded, "Need to change, come." she said, walking away from the area, Bonnibel followed suit, her hand on her shoulder back, the other one holding an envelope.

They arrived at the locker room, Marceline pointed a bench outside the locker room, "Wait here, I'll be back."

Bonnibel bit her lip, and nodded.

_how dare she command me like that?! Just wait and this will be over._

after a minute, Marceline was out. She was sporting a red v-neck shirt with the white pants that she wore earlier and black dusty sneakers, on her back was her bag pack.

"Let's go, do you wanna eat somewhere?" Marceline asked, Bonnibel shook her head as a decline which Marceline shrugged off.

"Well, I want to, let's go at Finn's resto bar."

Bonnibel stopped in her tracks, "Sorry, but I can't.."

"Huh?" Marceline looked at her, confused, "But why?"

"Dad doesn't want me to."

Marceline nodded in understanding, "I see... then at the cafeteria?"

"How about the Student Council Room? I believe I still have some foods at the ref."

"You have a refrigerator in the office?!"

She laughed at Marceline's reaction, "Yes we have," she grabbed Marceline's wrist and continued, "Let's go."

Maybe being a maid to Marceline isn't a hard thing, that's why it never bothered her, maybe she just wanted to be friends with her, yeah, maybe... they could be friends.

But can she still stay as Marceline's friend when the question that's been bothering her is, _How did she find out about me?_

* * *

**A/N- awe fuck, another fucking story that im afraid that i cannot fucking finish hahahahahahahahahaah meh**


End file.
